heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men Vol 1 56
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Living Pharaoh's servants Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * X-Men's Aero-Car | StoryTitle2 = The Flying A-Bomb! | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = Sam Grainger | Letterer2_1 = Sam Grainger | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue.... Cyclops and Iceman's attempt to recruit the Avenging Angel into the X-Men has hit a snag when the egotistical loner suddenly attacks them in his apartment. As the two young mutants try to stop the fight, the Professor monitors the situation with his mental powers. Although the two X-Men have ranged mutant abilities, they are no match for Warren's fighting skill. Attempting to seek an end to the fight, the Professor telepathically contacts Warren and explains the situation, calming the young mutant down. However, the Professor also detects another danger, the cylinder of a new radioactive isotope that the Avenging Angel has relinquished from some thieves. Somehow the isotope has become active while being in contact with the Avenging Angel's mutant biology and is about to explode at any moment. Realizing that only extreme cold will stop it, Warren suddenly flies up high into the sky to prevent a potential explosion from harming anyone. In the freezing cold of the upper atmosphere, Warren breaks open the cylinder and the radioactive material is rendered harmless by the cold. The Avenging Angel blacks out from the cold and lack of oxygen, however revives just in time to pull out of his free fall. Returning to the X-Men, he agrees to meet with the Professor and join their ranks as the Angel. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** - ** ** ** Other Characters: * (Warren's landlady) * (Alma's husband) * & unnamed copilot Locations: * :* ::* :* ::* | Notes = * Iceman actually does look vaguely snowy in the Angel origin story - someone was actually paying attention to the first few X-Men issues. (Iceman didn't get his icy look until ) * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.The first story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 5th story * - 5th story * - 1st story The second story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 6th story * - 6th story * credits for Story 1: ** Five-Star Feature By: ** Stan Lee, Editor ** Roy Thomas, Scripter ** Tom Palmer, Inker ** Herb Cooper, Letterer ** And Introducing The Penciling Wizardry Of: Neal Adams * credits for Story 2: ** The High-Flying Angel Wins His Wings In This Cataclysmic Conclusion By: ** Stan Lee, Editor ** Roy Thomas, Writer ** Werner Roth, Artist ** Sam Grainger, Inker | Trivia = * First Neal Adams issue of X-Men. | Recommended = * This is the conclusion of a three-part storyline that began in and continued in . | Links = }} References